


By My Side

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you can write a prompt based on Emma being a famous singer and Killian being a music producer who is secretly in love with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

When he first found her, Emma Swan had been waitressing tables at a restaurant. He remembered wanting to stay late that day, to check out karaoke night so see if he could scout new talent. He had been failing a lot when it came to producing singers, seeing that they never were able to keep the attention of the media which was needed required to succeed.

He remembered how she had been forced on stage by her friend, Ruby, and she had been shaking at first. He was sceptical at first, but when he heard her sing he was blown away. She had the voice of an angel. He approached her afterward and given her his card, saying that he could make her famous, and if she was interested, then she should give him a call.

She had been so distrustful at first, she had just broken up with her boyfriend, Neal; a deadbeat who abandoned her when she found out she was pregnant. Her son, Henry, was barely three years old at the time. Killian found out later that it was under Ruby’s influence that she ended up calling him.

He had brought her in to his studio, and discussed the kinds of music she liked; indie with a dash of pop. She had a few songs written over the years, and the two of them had picked one to serve as a single to be released before any albums were made. A few weeks later, they had released the son to the public, and it became a hit overnight. He remembered how happy she had been, and he knew that she had been slightly insecure about everyone suddenly knowing who she was. The two of them became friends that day, and ever so slightly, she began letting him into her life.

That was nearly ten years ago. The two of them had become close friends, but there were definitely times when he definitely wished that they had been more. Emma Swan had seldom dated anyone in the time, and he knew that it was because she was too afraid to let anyone in. he had only known the gist of what happened between the two of them. He had come to care for Henry as if he were his own son, and he knew that he was the closest thing the boy had to a father, and that the boy also thought as him as so.

As the minute, the two of them were sitting side by side at the Grammys, waiting to see if Emma won Best Album of the Year for hers, _Once Upon A Time_ , an album she had based upon her past and the life she had as she grew up. She had already won Song of the Year for her song, _Always_ , and for the same song she won Best Music Video. They were down to the last category, and Killian was sitting beside her, holding her hand as they read out the list of nominees.

“And the winner for the Best Album of the Year is _Once Upon A Time_ , by Emma Swan,” The announcer read out.

He looked over to see Emma smiling brightly. One of the things he liked about her was that even though her name was extremely famous, she somehow managed to stay down to earth. She stood up and brought Killian into a hug. He whispered in her ear, “Go up there and get your award,” he said.

She nodded with a smile. He watched her as she climbed up the stairs, the train of her deep red dress trailing behind her. She looked absolutely beautiful, with her hair placed elegantly in a bun at the top of her head.

“I would like to thank you all for the award,” Emma said with a wide smile. “It means so much to me that you voted for me. I also want to thank my son, Henry for supporting me with every decision I made, but more importantly, I want to thank Killian Jones. You turned my life around when you gave me this amazing opportunity, and every day I am so grateful to you for doing so. Thank you so much, Killian, for always being there by my side, supporting me, and letting me live my dream.” She looked as if she had a sudden thought, but she covered it up quickly, “I love you all!” she finished as she walked off the stage.

He didn’t get a chance to ask her about it, but he figured that he could always talk about it on the ride home. The two lived close by, so when it came to events like this, they often came together; it saved them both from having to get dates.

She kept sneaking glances at him as they sat through the last award of the night. He took her hand in his, and ever so slowly stroked it with his.

When the night finally came to an end, he escorted her out of the room, and to their limo. They knew Henry was waiting at home, with Ruby. She loved her son, but she wanted him to get a bit of a normal childhood, and that often involved staying out of the limelight. He didn’t care too much however because while he would love to meet all the famous people, he hated being ambushed by paparazzi.

Emma was quiet the entire way to the car, and once they had settled down inside, she turned to him, “Killian, why have you been so wonderful to me? You’ve been better to me than any one of my friends, or any guy,” she inquired.

“Because I care about you,” Killian said softly. “And I want you to be happy.”

“Do you have feelings for me?” she asked, sounding somewhat vulnerable. When he didn’t answer immediately she said, “Because I have them for you. I think I’ve always had them, but when I was on stage tonight, I realised just how important you were to me. You’re more than my producer, or my friend. And I really like you a lot.”

He smiled. He used his hands to cup her face, “I do, Emma. I’ve had feelings for you for so long, but I never wanted to push you too far.”

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, “I’m glad. You fit so well in my life, and there’s no one else I could imagine having in it.”

He kissed her again, and again, until they reached her house. When she left the car, he held his fingered on his lips, as he could still feel hers upon them. He smiled to himself, knowing that things would only continue to get better from here, and he was extremely glad that she told him today that she cared for him.


End file.
